


pretty in black

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, also i see that someone added actual names into this mess of a tag, fucking love that thats a tag ohh my god, wheres my elsword sieghart at tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: "Um," Esper hums, brows furrowing as he pushes his face further into Apos' chest to hide it. His lovers give him the time to compose himself. Infi doesn't think he'll actually say anything, but he's pleasantly surprised when Esper pulls away a little so his voice is legible. "I was just… thinking. Lately. That I um… wanted to dress up for you.""You don't have to dress up for us," Apos coos, "Just for yourself.""Well, thanks, but... I meant in the bedroom…"





	pretty in black

Okay, Infi might not be the most perceptive of people, he'll be the first one to admit that, but he'd been living with his lovers for years, and he'll be damned if he doesn't know their quirks.

Anyone else would've missed it; the way Esper had been more fidgety than usual, the way his eyes would glaze over in the middle of dinner or the way he'd stare at Apos' hands, or anywhere really, for prolonged periods of time. But as he said, Infi is used to what and how Esper does it, and even these miniscule things are glaringly obvious.

Apos seems to have caught on as well, though he isn't nearly as visibly concerned as Infi is. But what else is new?

It might be nothing, but then again, it might not. So he bides his time until he knows Esper is the most relaxed, when they're settling down for sleep and Esper is tangling his legs with theirs and burying his face into Apos' nightshirt.

Infi presses himself close, spooning Esper from behind. Even with his advantage in height, Esper, surprisingly, prefers being the small spoon. They've never talked about it, but neither Infi nor Apos minds when they end up with an armful of lanky limbs snuggling close to them.

"Esper?" he breathes against the other's neck, pulling a soft 'hm' out. Esper already seems to be on the brink of sleep, tired from a full day's worth of work on his research. Infi feels bad about keeping him from it, but this is a little more important on his list of things that matter. Yes, 'ten more minutes of sleep' is definitely much, much lower than 'making sure my lover isn't feeling insecure or upset with the relationship', which is only a bar or two under 'making my lovers happy'. Sometimes they overlap. Or often. Or all the time. Whatever.

Apos runs his fingers through Esper's hair, since he's closer, and his other arm functions as a cushion under both their heads. If he's feeling cramped, he doesn't voice it. Esper leans into the touch, humming appreciatively.

"Is something wrong?" Infi asks, and just like he'd expected, what used to be pliant skin under his touch tenses, Esper falling silent like he'd been muted. "It's just we noticed you being more elusive lately. You don't have to tell us, but we're all ears if you want to."

Apos doesn't say anything, but the way his fingers keep stroking Esper's hair, scratching his scalp softly, is enough to let him know he's very much engaged in the conversation.

"Um," Esper hums, brows furrowing as he pushes his face further into Apos' chest to hide it. His lovers give him the time to compose himself. Infi doesn't think he'll actually say anything, but he's pleasantly surprised when Esper pulls away a little so his voice is legible. "I was just… thinking. Lately. That I um… wanted to dress up for you."

"You don't have to dress up for us," Apos coos, "Just for yourself."

Infi hums affirmatively, since Esper can't see him nodding. It only makes Esper fidget more between them instead of calming him down like Apos had intended.

"Well, thanks, but... I meant in the bedroom…"

Infi makes a small 'oh' noise, his breath visibly stuttering against Esper's neck. "What do you wanna wear?"

Esper's cheeks are completely blazing. Apos can feel it against his chest even though he can't see it. The lanky man between them has to be fighting with himself quite the lot to have this conversation. Apos feels pride bubbling up in his chest for his boyfriend.

"There's a… an outfit I saw that I liked…" Esper mutters, "I mean, I didn't uh, buy it or anything, but I could tomorrow… If you're okay with it, I mean."

"I'm okay with anything you want, Es," Infi says. He's trying so hard to keep the excitement out of his voice, but Apos' look tells him he isn't fooling anyone.

"Yes, get whatever you like. I'll gladly make love to you no matter what."

To be fair though, Apos' voice is also bleeding with affection and excitement. Infi barely suppresses his smile.

Between them, Esper settles down; he doesn't say anything in return, but he stops fidgeting. His boyfriends both decide to let him deal with his thoughts for now.

* * *

Esper stares down at the outfit in his hands, gnawing on his bottom lip. He has to be extra careful when snipping away the tags to make sure not to damage the fabric.

He'd banished Infi and Apos from the bedroom while he gets ready. It'd been a feat to keep Infi from snatching the pink paper bag when he'd returned from the mall, but somehow he managed. At least it had been easier than actually buying the damn setup.

He must've looked like a creep, standing in front of the lingerie and looking for the right size since he couldn't force himself to ask for help. And he'd been glad he didn't, since the girl at the checkout laughed as she rung him up, asking whether it was a gift for his girlfriend. She looked at him weird when he hasn't replied, and he'd wished the ground would swallow him where he stood. He wasn't so lucky, but at least she'd never see him again.

Maybe.

Maybe he'd go back to buy another outfit. Maybe, if the others liked this one…

Or maybe he'd send Apos to get it for him, since he has human interactions under the thumb. Well, figuratively speaking, since he just doesn't care about others.

Esper runs his finger over the fabric, pulling it over his head. He has no idea how to put it on properly, so he fumbles for lon minutes, straightening lace and untwisting straps, but after a half hour of doing his best not to tear thighs and getting fabric to not look wrinkled, he thinks he's ready. At least physically.

The tall mirror on their shared wardrobe deems him pretty okay looking, even if he doesn't feel like it. He casts one last look at himself and then goes to the door, cracking it open a little to poke his head out.

"Um… I'm ready!" he calls out into the house, immediately pulling back and shutting the door behind himself.

Infi, unsurprisingly, barges into the room first, followed closely by Apos. They stop when they enter, taking in the sight of Esper fidgeting in front of the bed.

Infi had expected many things, most of all something like a policeman outfit or latex boots, with the way Esper had phased it last night, but there's none of that. Black lace hugs Esper's torso, dropping in sheer mesh around his stomach. There's a cute little bow between his breasts, its pink color standing out starkly against both the lace and his pale skin.

Infi gulps, already about to jump on his lover and pepper him in affection, but then his eyes fall lower. Esper's wearing panties, of all things, and they're matching lace with the bralette top. They sit on his hips, creating a half-translucent V. Strips of silk criss-cross across his abdomen, connecting his hips with a double X.

His cock isn't even hard yet and it peeks over the edge of the panties.

He's wearing matching thigh-highs with lacey tops, and they look absolutely perfect on his lean legs. This man is going to be the death of Elsword Sieghart.

Esper hangs his shoulders, casting his gaze to the floor when his lovers just stand there in stunned silence. "It's no good after all, huh?" he mutters, pulling at one of the straps across his lower stomach, displacing the X from its proper place. It'd taken him quite the while to get them both to align in the center, but that doesn't really matter.

"What do you mean?" Apos asks; when Infi glances sideways at him, he can see Apos' cheeks are dusted with a red blush that would put Infi's dye to shame. "You look amazing, Esper."

Esper perks up, looking at them with the widest, impossibly hopeful eyes he'd ever shown them (or anyone for that matter). "Really?" he asks, as if he couldn't believe it.

"I'm in love with how you look," Infi echoes, crossing the room. He stands close enough to reach out and run his finger across the bralette covering Esper's chest. He leans up and presses a kiss to Esper's lips, a gentle peck. "Even more so than usual."

Esper's face lights up like a hundred twenty watt bulb (but in an endearing way) and Infi can't help but kiss him again, feeling that wide smile against his own lips. At some point Apos circles them and presses himself against Esper's back, arms winding around him and toying with one of the straps on Esper's hips.

It's not like Esper is fat by any means, not even chubby, but the panties are a little tight on his broader-than-the-expected-demographic hips, making the straps dig into his skin just a little and forming small mounds of flesh that Apos finds he loves running his fingers over. "Cute," he breathes into Esper ear, pulling a damn near purr from the man.

"As much as I love undressing you, I think it'd be better to keep this on, hm?" Infi murmurs against Esper's collarbone, teeth skirting the sensitive skin there.

Esper's hands come up and twist in Infi's hair, holding on for dear life. He almost starts crying. Almost.

His voice wavers a little when he speaks, though. "I'm so happy… I'm so happy you like it. This is the first time, but I wanted to wear something like this for so long…"

Infi drags him (pulls him gently) into another kiss, letting go only so Apos can then turn his head to get a kiss himself.

"Damn, babe, you should've," Infi says, "You always look so good in everything."

Esper's cheeks heat up with a pretty significant blush that he wants to hide somewhere but is unable to at the praise. He's sure Infi can feel his newly formed erection against his stomach; he can definitely feel it, with the way it strains against the lace panties and peeks out in front of the straps. He thrusts forward a little, rubbing it against the cotton of Infi's pants a few times before he forces himself to stop and pulls away from both of his lovers, much to their surprise.

"Um," he stares at them with a flush, looking so delectable that Infi doesn't even feel bad about popping a boner already, especially given that Esper is sporting one as well, as he could feel and can see now, oh-so-clearly. Apos isn't much better off, he knows. There's a special soft spot they all have for each other. "Will you fuck me?"

Oh, there goes all the air Infi might've had in his lungs, bye bye. He can't even conjure up any words at how completely fuckable Esper is right now, and how him being embarrassed is only further turning Infi on, and also spurring on his need to reassure his lover how perfect he is.

"However you like, Esper," Apos beats him to the punch.

But he doesn't beat Infi to interlacing his fingers with Esper's, raising them and pressing a kiss to the pale skin. Esper looks off to the side, completely abashed. Infi has to smile at that.

He pulls Esper towards the bed and Apos follows obediently, moving the pillows aside so Infi can - quite literally - sweep Esper off his feet and deposit him in the middle of the bed, neck propped up against the mountain of comforters and pillows thrown there.

Esper doesn't offer any protests, aside from a soft, confused mewl, but that can hardly be taken as a protest. He does wiggle a little when his lovers just kind of stand and half-kneel on the bed, hands coming down to hide the peeking head of his cock from blatant view. It's not like they hadn't seen it before, but there's just something about the situation, something about having lace covering his balls and not holding his cock in that's just… Well, embarrassing!

Maybe he should've gone with an outfit a little less revealing…?

"Look how pretty you are," Infi says, pulling Esper out of the little reverie he didn't even know he'd fallen into. He blushes further at the words, though he isn't sure he's even getting any redder at this point. He certainly feels hotter, though. "We should get a mirror placed on the ceiling so you can see yourself when we take you, when you're so wrecked and begging…"

"Not a bad idea," Apos nods, his eyes raking Esper's form with an unrivaled intensity.

"You two…” Esper grumbles halfheartedly, but he’s glad when Infi leans over and kisses him, lips plush and pliant against his, as if molding to fit them both together perfectly.

Esper pulls away from the kiss with all the breath stolen from him, arms wound around Infi's shoulders and holding him close by the nape of his neck. They're still so close that he can taste Infi's breath on his chin, can see the glimmering adoration in his eyes.

"I love you," Esper gasps out, only aware of it after he had done so.

Infi's eyes soften, crinkled at the corners by his smile as it spans his face. He leans in and presses his lips to Esper's nose. His voice is airy and light as he replies with a ready, "Love you too."

Apos rifles through the bedside table, pulling Esper's attention as he pulls out the bottle of lube kept there, already almost empty. Esper arches off the bed, craning his neck in the direction of his other lover despite still clinging to Infi.

Apos obliges his silent request, leaning down to capture Esper's lips, teeth skirting them and playing with the bottom one. Esper sighs, closing his eyes as he gets lost in the soft caresses.

Infi takes to placing kisses along his chin and neck, nosing at his pulse and splaying his hands across Esper's covered torso, fingers skirting the fabric and making goosebumps rise on Esper's skin. Esper squirms underneath him, grasping at his back and shamelessly grinding up to get friction on his straining cock.

"Please…" he murmurs against Apos' lips, half lidded eyes gazing up at the other with a hazy need.

He's rewarded with another kiss and then they both tug him up, rearranging themselves until Apos is leaning against the headboard and Esper's back is to his chest. Infi positions himself between Esper's legs (or, more accurately, in front of them, since he's squeezing them together in front of himself) and takes the lube after Apos hands it to him.

Apos' fingers drag up Esper's ribcage, so slow they catch on every single prominent bone and pull soft noises from him, chuckling in his ear at them.

"Did you think about this moment before?" he asks, close enough to nibble at the sensitive lobe. Esper's head lulls to the side, exposing more of himself to Apos' greedy mouth.

He hums a yes, ashamed of just how many times he'd imagined it. Some of them went well, made him ruin the bedsheets all by himself, some of them not so well, making him hide his tears, but none of them went like this. But nothing had even gone through exactly as he'd expected, so no surprise there.

Apos' hands find his nipples, rubbing the nubs through the fabric of his bralette and he whines, electricity shooting up his spine. It proves a good enough distraction to let Infi coax his knees apart so he could settle between them, face almost level with Esper's cock. He watches as the man trembles between them, that delicious cock twitching and leaking translucent precum that rolls down the side of his head and gets absorbed into the dark fabric of the panties, staining them.

"Tell us," Apos coos, unceasing as he starts to pinch and roll Esper's hardened nipples between his dexterous fingers like he knows exactly what it does to Esper. He does. "What happened in your fantasy? If you're good we might make it a reality."

Esper stays quiet, sans the little whines leaving his like whenever Apos tugs a little too hard, a little too right, and Apos starts to fear they'd (he'd) somehow gone too far, and he reaches up to take the side of Esper's face in a gentle hold, angling it toward himself. He discovers tears brimming in Esper's hazy eyes and he swallows heavily, brushing his thumb over the pale cheek.

"Shit, sorry Es, did I-?"

He doesn't get the opportunity to finish his apology before Esper's kissing him, only a shade softer than smashing his mouth against Apos'. He opens his lips, lets Apos thrust his tongue into his mouth and moans like a whore.

"Ah, please," he utters, having to pull away to breathe. He looks down at Infi, who'd been watching them with rapt attention, rolling his hips into the mattress to take the edge off. "Please, ahh… I wanna, I wanna ride you…" It's obvious he means Apos when he adds, "Like this, just like… this."

Infi leans up, one arm holding himself steady while the other brushes over Esper's straining erection, thumb brushing the exposed cockhead. "Scoot down a little, okay?" he prompts, kissing the side of Esper's mouth.

Esper obliges almost immediately, moving so he's further down in Apos' lap, head resting against his stomach. He can't tear his eyes from Infi, who hovers just between his legs, tongue peeking our so he can run it over Esper's cock, panties and all, from the base to the top. Esper keens, hips canting up into the feeling, but Infi's hands hold down his hips easily.

"Infi's gonna prepare you, okay?" Apos says into his ear and all Esper can do is nod dumbly. His chest heaves with his breathing and he kind of wishes Apos would touch it again. He's not about to ask, though.

Begging, though, is a whole another thing, however.

"Apos, ah, please…” he blabbers, “Please touch me…”

And who’s Apos to refuse such a nice request? His hands return to Esper’s nipples, as if they’d never left. Esper sighs, eyes slipping closed and hands fisting on Apos’ thighs as if to ground himself.

Infi gets a little distracted watching them, spilling a little too much lube onto his fingers and making a mess on the sheets. No one notices, so he doesn’t even feel bad about it. Instead he moves Esper’s pretty, pretty panties out of the way, still not wanting to pull them off, and brings his overslicked hand to the prize beneath.

Esper’s breath hitches deliciously when Infi spreads the cold lube around his rim, his index finger dipping just in and making Esper whine and push his hips down in hopes of getting more of it in.

“You’re so needy,” Infi chuckles not unkindly, relenting and pushing a finger into Esper’s heat, which swallows it down greedily, velvety walls fluttering around the digit.

“Ahh— Please! I can take it, more!” Esper cries, digging his nails further into Apos’ skin. Apos doesn’t comment, simply leaning down to kiss the top of Esper’s head, his hair slick with sweat and sticking to his forehead.

“Calm down, love, we have all day,” he whispers, though his effect of calming Esper down doesn’t get across as well as he would’ve liked.

“Don’t wanna!” Esper reaches up, takes Apos’ hands into his own and threads his fingers through Apos’, squeezing tightly. “Please, I can’t take it anymore… Please, please…! Give it to me!”

“Yeah, babe, you’re taking it so well,” Infi mutters, already three fingers deep in Esper without him even noticing. It’s beyond exhilarating.

Apos’ and Infi’s gazes meet and equally devious grins spread on their faces. Infi pulls his fingers out, much to Esper’s chagrin (which he makes very known with all the whining), and pulls Esper up onto his knees so Apos can shimmy out of his pants. They end up thrown somewhere on the floor, along with his shirt, and only then does Infi allow Esper to seat himself back onto Apos’ lap.

“Here,” Infi coos, pressing the bottle of lube into Esper’s trembling fingers. “Get Apos all ready for you, will you? The faster you do it, the faster you can have him all the way inside you.” He can’t help but grin inwardly at the almost tortured expression on Esper’s flushed face as he fumbles with the cap and slathers his hand with the viscous liquid.

Apos hisses at the cold as Esper’s hand wraps around him, long fingers tugging up and down to get him as wet as he can from the position he doesn’t want to give up.

Apos places his hands onto Esper’s hips, digging crescents into the flesh and pressing his lips to Esper’s right shoulder. “If you… keep that up, you’ll make me come too soon,” he warns, a laugh on his lips.

Esper feels pride bubble up in his chest; he's not the only one affected by all this. Reluctantly, he lets go of Apos' cock, but as he positions himself, sinking down in one clean motion, it's the best thing he could've traded it for.

His mouth hangs open with an embarrassingly loud moan escaping him, thighs trembling. Infi slots himself against his front, brushing the sweaty bangs out of his eyes and drinking in Esper's drunken look. Barely-open eyes looking at him like he'd put the stars onto the sky, ivory cheeks flushed a deep cherry red, and lips puffy from kissing; Esper looks delectable, and that's not even factoring in the askew lingerie clinging to his bony hips.

"I…" Esper gasps out, hands on Infi's shoulders now to help him pull up until only the tip of Apos' cock stays inside of him only to drop himself down without a hesitation. "I… I--!"

"What?" Infi breathes against his lips, "What is it you want?"

Esper's head falls onto Infi's shoulder, clinging to him like he's drowning and Infi is his last chance. Apos trails one hand over the straps at the back of the black panties, so stark on Esper's skin, the other hand on a hip, giving him the leverage to thrust into Esper's pliant heat.

Esper is all out of breath, gasping with every single thrust that drags Apos' cock over his sensitive rim, filling him oh so completely and deeply that he can almost feel the weeping cockhead in his throat. "… a… a kiss," he whimpers, looking up at Infi with a look barely shy of a doe.

Infi is leaning down before he can even think twice of it, capturing Esper's puffy lips and fully taking advantage of the way they part to let his tongue ravage the inside.

Infi's pants are uncomfortably tight, and the fact that Esper keeps whimpering into his mouth nonstop is not helping, even a bit. As Esper's hands slide to the back of his neck, a tight embrace that lets him stay still while Apos rocks his body against the bed, Infi is overcome with one thought and one thought alone.

He's going to come in his god damned pants, without being touched once.

"You look so good," Apos says, voice low and breathy, lips pressing to Esper's shoulder blade in a fluttery kiss so unlike the way he's driving himself into his lover. "I could eat-" A kiss. "-you-" Another one, just beneath where Esper's short hair ends. "-up."

Esper shakes, all but collapsing onto Infi's chest as he snakes a hand to his cock, pushing black straps aside with no patience nor care. His fingers form a tight fist, dragging up and down without having to do much as Apos' force propels him back and forth, knees digging into the sheets. He can't seem to keep his mouth shut as sounds pour from him, eyes screwed shut and eyebrows scrunched as he chases after that much-needed high.

Infi would feel bad for being almost like a virgin teen, if he weren't too preoccupied with keeping his sounds of completion to a minimum. His cum seeps into the fabric of his boxers and pants, creating a dark stain. But that's not what lets Esper know, no, it's the way he bites at his bottom lip and still groans.

"Did you…" Esper gasps, "Did you just… Fuck, did you come?"

It takes a moment for Infi to catch his breath, and when he does, all he can muster up is a weak, "Yeah."

Esper's expression melts into something unidentifiable. He fists his cock harder, pushes his hips back into Apos' next thrust. "Holy fuck…" he mutters, pressing his cheek into Infi's heaving chest.

He giggles, and it would be funny with the way it's interluded by increasingly higher pitched moans, except they don't laugh at each other in the bedroom. Esper isn't laughing at him, he's just all out of ways to let out his skyrocketing feelings.

It's the first time he comes while laughing and he almost chokes on nothing, shooting rope after sticky rope of cum all over his hand and the sheets that they'll have to immediately change. His hand falls limp to his side just like the rest of his body, only half up by Apos' hand on his hip and Infi's chest and arms steadying him.

His hole clenches and unclenches around Apos' cock sporadically, beyond his control at this point. How can count the number of times Apos rams into his boneless body on one hand, but his fingers are too twitchy for that.

"Inside," he barely chokes out in time, and Apos groans so close to his ear that he gasps. There's no better feeling that the searing warmth entering him, being pushed further in by slowing, almost gentle thrusts. Esper closes his eyes to bask in the feeling for a moment.

Apos pulls his softening cock out, but not before almost collapsing onto Esper's back. And then he does collapse onto him, all of them ending up in an awkward embrace pile.

"That might be the fastest I've ever come," Infi says, grinning. If it were anyone else in the bed with him (which it wouldn't), he would've apologized and felt embarrassed, but he still has Esper's awestruck, euphoric look branded into his retinas.

"I'm…" Esper mumbles, nuzzling his cheek into Infi's chest. Apos' cum is slowly leaking out of him, but even that feels good right now. "So glad you enjoyed it…"

"Can we get you outfits like this as gifts?" Apos asks, pressing kisses along Esper's nape, tongue tracing along the marks left by teeth.

Esper laughs wholeheartedly now, the sound ringing through the air like chime bells. “You got a spare hundred laying around, be my guest!”

He keeps laughing, but he misses the way Apos’ lips quirk up and the look he shares with Infi over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> [this set](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB12tt6RFXXXXa5XXXXq6xXFXXXc/Sexy-Open-Crotch-Lace-Bralette-Thongs-G-string-Bikini-Brassiere-Sexy-Lingerie-Brief-Sets-Bras-For.jpg_640x640.jpg) is what espers lingerie is based off of lmao


End file.
